From the state of the art, transmission shift systems for idler wheels are known. In the familiar transmission shift systems generally synchronizing devices are provided for the purpose of synchronizing the idler wheels, wherein the devices actuate the sliding sleeves mechanically in order to synchronize the desired idler wheel with a shaft.
From the publication DE 43 24 814 A1, a transmission with a lock synchronization arrangement is known, wherein a synchronizer member that is connected to a transmission shaft and at least one gear wheel rotating at a different speed can be positively coupled during synchronous speed with the help of an annular sliding sleeve that is axially displaceable by the gearshift force. A synchronizer ring is provided, between the sliding sleeve and each gear wheel, wherein parts of the synchronizer ring form a positively engaged coupling with parts of the gear wheels. In the absence of synchronization, the axial movement of the sliding sleeve is blocked by blocking surfaces of locking teeth. In such a transmission, the synchronization is also shifted mechanically via the sliding sleeve.
The publication DE 37 11 490 C2 discloses a gear shifting device. In this gear shifting device, the sliding sleeve is actuated by an adjusting arrangement accommodated in the shaft and operated by means of hydraulic fluid, wherein the arrangement consists of a hydraulically actuatable piston arrangement. A connecting pin, which connects the sliding sleeve to the hydraulic piston arrangement, is provided, which extends through a hole with axial play that is arranged transversely in the shaft. The familiar gear shifting device disadvantageously requires a very complex layout since the actuating device or piston arrangement is accommodated in the shaft. This affects the manufacturing costs of the familiar gear shifting devices negatively.
It is the object of the present invention to suggest a transmission shift system of the aforementioned kind, which comprises a synchronizing device with a simple design and which additionally can be selected as easily as possible.